


Black and Blue or White and Gold?

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil can't seem to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue or White and Gold?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first phanfic i've ever written, so please keep that in mind - also it's about that dress meme from like february 2015 shh i know i know

Phil stared blankly at his computer screen and blinked. Obviously he blinked, that was normal for human beings. However, there was a reason why Phil was sitting there, scratching his head and blinking a couple of times. Phil was very confused.

“What?” He mumbles to himself as he read the tumblr post:

“guys please help me - is this dress white or gold, or blue and black? Me and my friends can’t agree and we are freaking the fuck out.”

No that can’t be right, Phil thinks to himself, The dress is obviously white and gold.

Phil decided to push the thought away and not let it bother him. As he tried to continue scrolling through Tumblr, he found it harder and harder to find cute cat gifs within the sea of “GUYS HELP ME THE DRESS IS BLA CK AND BLU E” and “ITS GOLD AND WHITE WHAT THE FUCK” posts.

Phil sat there wondering how people could see the dress as black and blue. Were their eyes broken? Was his eyes broken?! No, that couldn’t be right because other people could see the dress as white and gold as well.

Immediately, Phil thought about his boyfriend, Dan. What color would Dan see the dress as? Dan is not nearly as blind as Phil so maybe Dan can see the true color of the dress.

“DAAN?” Phil calls from the lounge.

“Yes, love?” Dan calls back as he made his way up from the kitchen. “Do you need anything?”

Phil smiles and pats the spot next to him on the couch, silently signaling Dan to come join him. “Yeah actually, it’s just a quick question.”

“Um okay, seems a bit ominous. Just make sure it’s a little quick. I’m leaving some stir fry cooking downstairs,” Dan replies, his hands getting clammy. This is it, Dan thinks, Phil is finally going to propose.

“Okay, sure, it will only take a second. But Dan, I need your honest opinion,” Phil says.

Oh god, this is it, Dan thinks again, mentally slapping himself for being so excited and hopeful.

“What color is this dress?” Phil asks, turning the laptop towards Dan so Dan could see. 

“Wait what?” Dan’s voice cracking slightly in surprise.

“What color is this dress? Is it white and gold, or is it black and blue?” Phil asks again.

Are you fucking kidding me, Dan thinks to himself. He lets out a shaky breath, inhales, and looks at the picture that Phil is showing him on the laptop screen.

“Um, it’s black and blue. Can I go back to the kitchen now? I might burn the flat down if I don’t go back,” Dan says, getting up from the couch, obviously pissed that Phil didn’t ask the question. He got his hopes high for nothing.

“Wait, wait, wait, no. Dan, that dress is gold and white,” Phil says, grabbing Dan’s arm to pull him back down on the couch.

“Phil, where the hell do you see gold and white?” Dan asks, sitting back down, leaning closer to the screen to get a closer look, “that dress is definitely black and blue.”

At this point, Phil is confused and utterly upset. He’s positive that the dress is white and gold. “Dan, I’m pretty sure that’s white and gold.”

“Well Phil, you’re as blind as a bat and my vision is literally perfect. Therefore, the dress is black and blue and your argument is invalid,” Dan says, getting up again and heading towards the kitchen. Phil gets up and follows Dan, protesting behind him.

“How is it black and blue? It physically can not be black and blue when it obviously is white and gold,” Phil pesters, not wanting to believe his boyfriend.

“Oh my god, Phil. For the last time, the dress is fucking blue and black,” Dan spits out. He hated having fights with Phil, even if it was entertaining and over something as stupid as this.

“I refuse to believe it, Dan,” Phil smirks, stepping closer to Dan so that they were about five inches apart from each other.

Picking up on what Phil was doing, Dan replies, “Well believe it, Philip Michael Lester, because that dress is black and blue.” Dan seals the gap between them and before he knew it, his eyes were closed and his lips were on Phil’s.

One of Phil’s hand finds the small of Dan’s back and the other makes it’s way to Dan’s hair. His hand grips Dan’s chocolate brown hair as his mouth works against Dan’s. Both of Dan’s hands are on either side of Phil’s face, slowly trying to work his tongue into Phil’s mouth.

Trying to take control of the kiss, Phil pulls Dan’s hair a little, making Dan let out a soft sigh. Phil took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into Dan’s mouth, making both of them moan in the process. Phil’s started to feel his head fog up and found that it was getting more difficult to breathe. He slowly starts to smell a distinct burning scent coming from the stove. Phil was the first to pull away and Dan whined in protest.

“Aw man, I was having fun,” Dan says, frowning when he sees Phil smile in satisfaction.

“I would continue, but I think is something burning on the stove, love,” Phil smirks.

“FUCKING HELL!” Dan shouts as his eyes widen with realization. He quickly turns off the stove and tries desperately to save their stir fry.

Phil laughs as he turns to leave the kitchen.

“Oh and by the way, Dan,” Phil says, “I still refuse to accept that the dress is black and blue.”


End file.
